memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Basso Tromac
"Tromac" I'm watching this episode as we speak, and in dialogue he is only ever called Basso. "Tromac" seems to come from the script only. Shouldn't we therefore move this article to "Basso", and note "Tromac" in the background section? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:25, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Mmmmmmmmmaybe.... ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think so. If we moved his first/second name to the background section and moved the article to Basso, we'd also have to move all the characters whose names were only learned in the scripts to "unnamed XXX" page (many of the kids, for example) and include the names from the scripts in the background sections. We have many cases were we include the whole name here , Anthony Haftel, Matthew Dougherty for example, even if only part of the names were revealed in the episodes. --Jörg 09:33, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Jorg. I don't really see a reason to exclude a first name when one is given in the script... especially since many articles already use first and last names, even if one or the other was not given in dialogue. --From Andoria with Love 09:55, 20 January 2007 (UTC) I have to disagree with you guys. We have started removing other information that comes only from the scripts, like stardates. If we are going to have a standard, it needs to actually be a standard. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::We are removing things that were not seen or mentioned in the episodes at all, stuff that left no trace at all in the finished episode when it was cut. Additional information regarding characters seen in the episodes, or even names of characters that were not mentioned in the episodes (because not alway characters introduce themselves in the episodes) but can be gathered from the scripts are perfectly alright. There is a difference. --Jörg 15:10, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :To clarify, Cobra, an article on a subject that wasn't named on screen but does have a name in some other official source can be named based on that official source. This is to avoid calling people "unnamed xxx" when an official source for a name exists. It's all covered in the . An example is Livingston. Our favorite fish was never named in an episode; its name comes from production sources. So, to avoid it being called "unnamed lionfish in Picard's ready room" or some other absurd name, we call it "Livingston", while noting in the background that the name was not referenced on screen. The same should go for characters whose full names were not given on screen but were given in some other official source (script, production notes, deleted scenes, etc.), as is the case with ol' Basson. Um... I hope you understood all that, 'cause when I read it, I kinda confused myself. But, whatever... just read the canon policy, it's explained better there. ;) --From Andoria with Love 21:42, 20 January 2007 (UTC)